kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoebe
Phoebe is a Mexican-Canadian girl who is madly in love with Coop. Although her surname is not explicitly mentioned, some fans think her full name is either by her Anglicized name, Phoebe Pherber or her Hispanic (Mexican) name, Phoebe del Oro. Abilities In Birthday Bashed she displays almost as much upper body pulling strength as Coop or Fiona. When Coop is lifted by balloons Phoebe tied around his left wrist and Fiona grabs his ankles in a futile attempt to anchor him, Phoebe latches onto Fiona's waist and is lifted into the air. As she says "let go of him" it seems she is initially more concerned with getting Fiona off than keeping him from blowing away. She is not only able to hold her own weight, but also that of Harley and Lorne and Dennis as they latch on in a chain below her. When Fiona rescues her from falling off a watery log chute, Phoebe's arms are able to stretch over double their length, almost as much as Fiona's do. When she says of Coop "my hero, all mine!" she is also able to lift him off the ground and run off. She is still carrying him when they return to the bowling alley. All 6 kids bear facial markings at that point which were absent in the post-rescue scene so it's not clear what else happened during the off-screen time or how long it took to get back and whether or not Phoebe carried Coop the entire way. She and Fiona may have enhanced healing factors like Coop has exhibited, as their facial abrasions are all gone by the time the shot cuts back to them after the 7-second time showing Millie and Kat reunite. Phoebe put down Coop during that time as he is standing on his own talking to Fiona when it comes back to them. She makes an expression that Dennis calls 'the Phoebe eye' which also inspires fear in Lorne and Harley. A shiny bowling trophy appears to reflect whatever effect it causes back at her though, which sends her screaming out of the alley. Age She is 9 years old (turns 10 in Season 2). Family Phoebe's father is the wealthy owner of the del Oro ranch, a sheep ranch that was shown in the episode Never Cry Sheep. Her dad is the owner of vast sheep holdings. In Never Cry Sheep, Coop mentions that her dad owns the "del Oro ranch". This led some viewers to believe that Phoebe's last name is "del Oro". She has a Persian cat named Honey Fluff who has white, fluffy fur and a pretty pink bow tied around her tail. Phoebe's mother is not depicted. The closest we get to it is seeing what must have been her babysitter bring her to the mall Santa in the Christmas episode. Her mother is indicated as being in her life because she mentions her mom in the show: :"My mom said I could show Honeyfluff all by myself!" - You'll Be Show Sorry (Season 1 Episode 7) :"My mom helped me with my suit and briefcase..." - Trick or Threat (Season 1 Episode 19) Personality In the first season, Phoebe's showed to be a very confident girl and can be full of herself. She's also talented such as her singing. She can be flirtatious around Coop. Later on, in the second season, it shows that she has low self-esteem as shown by how jealous she is of Fiona. Phoebe generally believes her appearance is the most valuable thing about herself. Relationships Coop She has a huge crush on Coop and enjoys surprising him by sneaking up on him on many occasions. It has never been explained why Coop doesn't like Phoebe, and it has never been explained why Phoebe likes Coop. It is possible that Phoebe thinks of Coop as her hero; she calls him a hero twice in the series on-screen, once when he saved her life in the House of Horrors (when she kisses him), and once when he helped save her life in Birthday Bashed. Kat She HATES Kat. When Coop claimed that the traps in the House of Horrors were made real, she believed him immediately, and she even called him a hero after he saved everyone's lives from Kat's traps. In You'll Be Show Sorry, she called him Mr. Kitty on purpose to spite Millie and him, and she later looked at Kat. " Or, we can share a love seat while we comb our cats' fur, and... um... SKIN... " In The Kitty Vanishes, when she saw Kat at her party, she said coldly, " Oh. HELLO, Mr. KAT, " and proceeded to glare at him for several seconds in contempt. In 'Nuff Said, she referred to Kat as ugly with a smirk. Millie She has a rivalry with Millie, possibly because Millie makes Coop's life worse. Phoebe shows signs of hating Millie. She competes with her on a regular basis to prove that she's better than her. An example of this is when she was on an opposing team to her to Capture the Kat. When Coop told her to stay there and guard the flag, she furiously put her hands on her hips and responded, " And let Millie get all the glory?! Not gonna happen! It's go time! " Fiona She is jealous of Fiona. Phoebe hates Fiona with a passion because she's jealous of anyone who stands between her and Coop. In Never Cry Sheep, when she found out Fiona gave Coop a scarf as a gift, she tried to steal it from him, causing Coop to get angry with her and try to take it back. When she went into her limousine with her father, she yelled at him, " Who is SHEEEEEEE?! " This was the first time she actually had a fight with Coop. In Birthday Bashed, she hated Fiona and tried constantly to get rid of her (like by barricading her in a cabin), although she never actually hurt her, or even insulted her. She glared at Fiona furiously whenever she got Coop's attention, and she hated her so much that when Fiona saved her from falling off a cliff, Phoebe refused to give her credit and thank her, and pretended that it was just Coop who saved her (despite seeing Fiona save her). Episode Appearances Season 1 # Do Not Fort Sake Me (debut; no lines) # Cookie D'Uh # Nip/Duck (no lines) # Class Act # You'll Be Show Sorry # House of Scream # Curse of Tutankitty's Tomb # Don't Give Me No Static # Storm Drained # Crouching Cooper Hidden Kat # Tom-Kat Foolery # The Kitty Vanishes # Capture the Kat # Kat Whisperer # Trick or Threat # Hack Kattack # Kid Vs Kat Vs Christmas Part 2 Season 2 # Flea Brains # Cheeks of Evil (cameo) # Nuff' Said # Rhymes With Coop # Bringin' the Heat # The Three Aarghs (non-speaking cameo) # Kat to the Future Part 1 (cameo) # Kat to the Future Part 2 # Swap Wrecked # Never Cry Sheep # Birthday Bashed # The Treasure of Sierra Munson # Drive-In Me Crazy # Amazing Feet of Strength # You Scream, I Scream (non-speaking) Shorts # Extra Special Delivery # Run Coop Run (non-speaking cameo) # Sky High Dive # Catboy # Laser-Guided Furball (last appearance) Appearance She has brown eyes, black eyebrows, russet brown hair and light brown skin. In season 2 her hair colour changes slightly to more of a greenish-brown. She often wears a pink-themed dress and a red headband. In Good Luck Harm Millie obtains it, calling it "Phoebe's lucky hair band". In the Christmas episode, we see that she wears a purple hat and coat with an orange scarf for winter clothes. When swimming, she wears a pink bathing suit. Quotes :"Oh, Coopsie! I knew you couldn't stay away!" :"Who is SHEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" :"Oh. HELLO, Mr. KAT." :"Don't worry, Coopie... These will be perfect." :"And let Millie get all the glory? Not gonna happen! It's go time!" :"Why won't you MOOVVVEEEEEEEE?!" Trivia * Phoebe appears in both openings of the theme song. First at the playground, then in the season 2 intro at the skatepark. *She has her own pool. In a short, Coop comes to a pool party with her, even though he refused to do the same thing in Bringin' the Heat. *While Phoebe's hairband appears in Good Luck Harm, she herself does not appear in the episode. *There's only one time that she's ever spoken to Dennis in the entire series, and that's in Birthday Bashed, when she faked an injury to get Coop's attention, and shouted, "Someone who is COOP!" when she got Dennis's attention instead. Even in Kat to the Future, an alternate timeline where she's actually in a relationship with Dennis, she still never speaks to him in the episode. Category:Characters Category:Friend of Millie Category:Friend of Coop Category:Enemy of Fiona Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Phoebe Category:Enemy of Henry Category:Enemy of Harley Category:Enemy of Dennis Category:Enemy of Millie Category:Enemy of Coop Category:Enemy of Lorne Category:Friend of Fiona Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Friend of Burt Category:Enemy of Old Lady Munson Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Cat Category:Characters in love